Widely known are conveying systems using a linear induction motor as a driving source and including a plurality of primary coils arranged along a conveying path and a secondary conductor provided in a manner facing the primary coils on a moving body movably arranged on the conveying path. Such conveying systems supply electricity to the primary coils, thereby sequentially applying a thrust to the secondary conductor to move the moving body.
Conventionally, there has been developed a conveying system that is provided with inverters for respective primary coils and that controls electric supply to each coil with a control reference received from a central controller. Related conventional technologies include a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-327301.
Conveying systems have a general technological target to convey an object accurately by carrying out positioning with high accuracy. The conventional technology, however, has no description about specific control, specifically, positioning control of the primary coils, thereby failing to carry out highly accurate positioning. As a result, the conventional technology cannot achieve the technological target described above.